secretofevermorefandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Forest
The Dark Forest is a region in Gothica. It lies far beneath the Chessboard, in the ravine between Ivor Tower and Ebon Keep. The massive forest is a dark and confusing maze, infested with monsters including shapeshifters. The shapeshifters lurking in the trees serve as a cue to the player; following the path with the shapeshifters points the way. Story The Hero and his Dog traversed the Dark Forest in order to sneak into Ebon Keep. Enemies *Wood Mite *Hedgadillo *Gargon *Bad Boy (boss) *Timberdrake (boss) The non-boss enemies in the Dark Forest are randomly generated upon entering a room. Maps Western Dark Forest Eastern Dark Forest Items *Thug's Cloak or Wizard's Coin or 1,000 Gold Coins. Rewards *Crusader Sword (defeat Bad Boy and Bad Dawg) *Lance (defeat Timberdrake) *2,000 Gold Coins (defeat Timberdrake) Shops Alchemist The alchemy merchant is found deep in the Dark Forest in a side path. To find him, take a right from the entrance to the Dark Forest, and from there head south whenever possible, excepting for dead ends. Eventually the path will fork west and the player will find the alchemist. He gives the player the One Up formula. Randomness Every room in the Dark Forest can have up to two random enemies. The game decides the amount of enemies: 40% for zero. 30% for one. 30% for two. Resulting in an average of 0.9 enemies per room. The game then has an equal chance of 1/3 to load one of the three possible enemies. Secrets If the player rescued an Oglin from the well in Ivor Tower South, it can be found in the Dark Forest, and rewards the player with the Thug's Cloak; if the player already has the cloak, they receive the Wizard's Coin. If they already have the Wizard's Coin, they receive 1,000 Gold Coins. Trivia *The player does not enter the Dark Forest normally (by walking in and fading into the next area). Instead, the player halts and is seemingly teleported into the Dark Forest. This happens at the entrance of the Chessboard and at the boss location of Timberdrake. This also happens at both ends of the Shapeshifter's Bridge, where Bad Boy is fought. This may indicate that the Dark Forest is not attached to the other parts of Evermore, in a normal and standard way. This might be because there is a lot of randomness and RNG in the Dark Forest and the game has to load it in a different and unique way, unlike the rest of Evermore. *If the player wishes to see more during their trek through the Dark Forest, they can open any interface (Pouch, Stats, etc). After they close this interface, the current section of the forest will be brightly lit. *The One Up alchemist will have two different lines to say when spoken to. If the player talks to him for the first time he will say: "This is a dead end. we're talkin' Nowheresville.". After that, he will always say: "You're not going to get deeper into the Dark Forest than this. We're talking Dead End City." *The One Up alchemist is known to sometimes cause lag, have buggy chat messages and briefly freeze the game. Musical Theme External Links Category:Gothica Locations